Chapter 13: Settling Accounts
Chapter 13: Settling Accounts is the thirteenth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot While recuperating at Aoi, Kaoru Sayama discovers a note from Tamiyo Sayama that tells her that her father is still alive. This causes Sayama to immediately go and look for her mother. While waiting on Sayama, Kiryu decides to explore Sotenbori with Haruka Sawamura. While going around town, Haruka points out Sakura Fukunaga, a famous actress. The producer and president of Sotenbori Productions then come up to Haruka and Kiryu and says that she could be a real star. He gives Kiryu his cell phone number. He calls you again and Kiryu agrees to go ahead and hear him out. As Kiryu approaches the office, outside he sees a thug hassling a young woman who is implying that this agency is ripping her off. When talking to the producer, Kiryu comes to the realization that maybe this is the best thing for Haruka, as she has already been kidnapped four times under his supervision. He quickly shuffles outside when he hears Haruka yelling. Men from a rival agency with the backing of the Omi are attempting to get Haruka to go with them, but Kiryu intervenes. Haruka decides though she doesn't want to be alone and that she wants to stay in Kamurocho with Kiryu. While walking around town, Kiryu overhears a couple discussing a singer who is currently at STIJL. Kiryu decides to go there to see what the situation is. After being harassed, the singer quickly leaves STIJL and it is up to Kiryu to find her. Kiryu decides that he can't let this singer give up on her dreams and so he decides to return to STIJL and talk to the barkeeper. As he arrives, the producer from Sotenbori Productions shows up again. He is trying to still pursue Haruka, but Kiryu takes him to where the singer is singing on the river path and he decides that she will be a fine substitute for Haruka. Haruka and Kiryu then decide to return to Aoi. At Aoi, Kazuma Kiryu receives a call from Wataru Kurahashi. He lets Kiryu know that twenty years ago he was known as Yeongmin Ji and is one of the Jingweon survivors. He has taken Date for capture and believes that now is the time for the Jingweon to strike. He lets Kiryu know that Date is only the bait to bring all the interested parties together at the Millennium Tower. He also requests the presence of Kaoru Sayama. Sayama says that the Shinkansen doesn't run, so they will have to drive to Kamurocho to arrive there by dawn. While on their way to Kamurocho, a truck pulls up with members of the Jingweon Mafia that had been tailing them. Kiryu jumps over to the truck in order to take out the men who have been following him. Defeat the members of the Jingweon Mafia as you make your way to town. In Kamurocho, Kiryu takes Haruka to Serena before departing to the Millennium Tower. Once at the Millennium Tower, Kiryu proceeds to the fiftieth floor where he finds a waiting Kurahashi. Kurahashi has rigged the entire floor with explosives to prevent anybody from shooting. Kiwara appears with Tomiyo and lets Kurahashi know that he has always been watching him and suspected him since the day that he took Japanese citizenship and joined the force. Kiwara says that for once and for all, he wants to put an end to the Jingweon mess. Kurashi then asks him if he has the capability of being able to kill someone in front of his daughter. Sayama is shocked to realize that Kiwara got with the boss' wife Suyeon Jung and had a daughter, which was her. Kiwara is then shot multiple times by Kurashi before facing off with Sayama. Sayama shoots Daejin and Kiryu manages to grab the gun from Kurashi as he declares that the Jingweon Mafia has to stop. After defeating Kurashi in battle, he makes one last attempt to head for the control to blow up the tower. Sayama cuts him off, but he manages to reach his gun and shoot at her - but Kiwara jumps in front of her and gets hit by the bullet. Kiwara then goes into the story about he met Sayama's mother and what happened with their relationship. He tells Sayama that he was originally only going to be gone for a year, but while he was gone her mother was murdered by members of the mainland Jingweon family. The chapter ends as the two spend one last moment together. Objectives *Explore Sotenbori with Haruka. *Talk to the Sotenbori Productions President *Go to Stijl. *Find the singer. *Return to Aoi. *Go to the Millennium Tower. Related trophies Gallery Settling Accounts 1.jpg Settling Accounts 2.jpg Settling Accounts 3.jpg Settling Accounts 4.jpg Settling Accounts 5.jpg Settling Accounts 6.jpg Settling Accounts 7.jpg Settling Accounts 8.jpg Settling Accounts 9.jpg Settling Accounts 10.jpg Settling Accounts 11.jpg Settling Accounts 12.jpg Settling Accounts 13.jpg Settling Accounts 14.jpg Settling Accounts 15.jpg Settling Accounts 16.jpg Settling Accounts 17.jpg Settling Accounts 18.jpg Settling Accounts 19.jpg Settling Accounts 20.jpg Settling Accounts 21.jpg Settling Accounts 22.jpg Settling Accounts 23.jpg Settling Accounts 24.jpg Settling Accounts 25.jpg Settling Accounts 26.jpg Settling Accounts 27.jpg Settling Accounts 28.jpg Settling Accounts 29.jpg Settling Accounts 30.jpg Settling Accounts 31.jpg Settling Accounts 32.jpg Settling Accounts 33.jpg Settling Accounts 34.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters